


I like your suit

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [14]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Rimming, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick designed a new suit for himself, Bruce like it but it does have a few let downs





	I like your suit

“Jason’s the one stirring up trouble I hope you know that.” Dick said from behind him. Bruce had known he was coming, the sensors had picked him up three miles out. Bruce had felt his presence the moment he had entered the cave but he had said nothing until the other man spoke.

“Of course I do.” Bruce answered as the report from commissioner Gordan enlarged on the screen. “I’ve already gone ahead on how to defuse his actions in Arkham.”

“You mean Superboy.” Dick’s tone was dry as he stood next to Bruce. “For gods sake Bruce just talk to Jason, sitting here brooding and plotting for inevitable does no one any good because you’ll end up fighting him when you finally face him because you’re letting the resentment build.”

“How did your meeting with him go then?” Bruce asked as he turned to face Dick finally. The new plated design of the Nightwing suit suited Dick. It made his body look sleek and hard. “What did he tell you?”

“To go to hell.” Dick replied easily as he shoved his hands behind his back. “But you know he was looking for you in the shadows. You should have been there. It’s bad enough we have Luthor poking his nose into our affairs but you really want him getting to Jason before we do?”

“Of course not.” Bruce snorted as he looked Dick over, the haircut was new and he did not like it. Dick usually kept his hair long and while the undercut could have been tolerated the rest of it certainly would not. “What did you do to yourself.”

“The suit?” Dick snapped out of his mild irritation to beam at him. “I’ve been working on the design for a while. Something solid but keeps me moving. Similar to yours in terms of being able to take damage but I can still fight in it. Better yet no cape.”

“Robin had a cape.” Bruce reminded him.

“Never again.” Dick shook his head as he touched where his mask blended into his neck cover. “It took a while to put everything together but this is far better than I hoped.”

“I like it.” Bruce admitted. “But I didn’t mean the suit, what did you do to your hair.”

“You don’t like it?” Dick’s tone would have been more accepted if Bruce had not been able to see the delight in Dick’s eyes. “I think it suits me better than most the other things did. It isn’t business casual but it is something isn’t it?”

X

“Be glad it isn’t a mohawk.” Dick said as he sat on the arm of Bruce’s chair. “It could have been.”

Bruce had known Dick for too long to even believe that. “It wouldn’t have.”

Dick laughed before he slid over and straddled Bruce in the chair. He pushed the cowl back and kissed Bruce’s brow. “You’re right.” He admitted before he pressed a kiss to the top of Bruce’s head. “It wouldn’t have. To easy to identify.”

Bruce gave a grunt to show that he accepted the answer even as his hands came to rest on Dick’s hips. He was a little too used to the feel of the old Nightwing uniform. This feeling was cool and he could not feel Dick’s body that well under it unless he pressed in hard. Already he mourned the loss. He swept his hands downward and tried to cup Dick’s ass but the feeling was not the same and he sighed a little because of it. It looked nice and it was structurally sound so he should be happy with that but that did not change that it was going to make messing around a little harder with the Nightwing suit. Getting out of his own was difficult enough. Still he easily took the weapon’s belt off Dick and let it fall to the side off the chair.

“Are you sulking?” Dick was so amused as he tilted Bruce’s head up. “That’s so cute.” Dick’s kiss stopped him from saying anything in return. Dick rolled his hips bringing him as close to Bruce’s body as they could get in the chair. Close but not close enough. Bruce’s hands went under Dick to support him as Bruce stood up. time to relocate.

X

“Not what the medical cots are for Bruce.” Dick teased as Bruce kissed his way down Dick’s naked chest. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I’d be worried if you were.” Bruce snorted before he sucked the tip of Dick’s cock into his mouth. He felt Dick’s hands in his hair holding him tight as he played with the cock in his mouth, he kept Dick barely inside at first so he could lick away the drops of precum and toy with the slit. Then he relaxed and sucked until the cock hit the back of his mouth. Dick’s cried out as Bruce gently hummed as he swallowed the stimulation affecting Dick’s cock.

His hips were so hard under Bruce’s hands. Dick’s entire body was perfection, carefully toned and developed for the work they did. He cautiously freed a hand when Dick’s body relaxed as Bruce bobbed slowly not a rush to push Dick to orgasm but a slow journey. He pulled off enough to get his hand to stroke what he did not fit inside his mouth.

He enjoyed swallowing Dick’s cock to the base. Sometimes he held Dick’s hips down and fucked his throat on it for how it made Dick struggle moan and scream when he came. Bruce adored how quickly he could get Dick to cum like that so he reserved it for special occasions. Special rewards and so far keeping Dick on his toes was as much fun as seeing him beg and come apart under Bruce.

Still there was something that he liked to do just as much that made Dick beg just as loudly. He might as well get him fill now because as much as he liked the sensible suit he just knew that there would be less secret groping on patrol. He pulled off with a soft gasp before his hands went to Dick’s legs to lift them over his shoulder.

“Hey Bruce what are you _oh god_!” Bruce tilted him back enough and spared a glance at Dick’s widened eyes before he used his hands to part Dick’s cheeks and hold him open. “You’re not going _to_ -“ Bruce leaned in and ignored Dick’s first attempt to squirm away. “ _Oh God_!” Bruce licked and wished for a free hand to wrap around Dick’s cock to keep him on edge.

He slurped and licked his way through Dick’s rising moans and begs. He finally was able to move a hand to Dick’s cock when the man fully relaxed after Bruce speared him with his tongue. Dick spasmed in his grip when Bruce played with the slit of his cock and licked him open until he was trembling. With a hoarse cry of his name Dick came into his hand. Not bad at all.

 


End file.
